


sweet boi

by babyongie



Series: do you hear my heart sing? [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet, Song fic, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, back to actually tagging, just slightly mentioned, lit rally just me ranting about how perfect mark is, mark and donghyuck just love each other lots, nomin and luren are rlly subtle, so hmu yall ;), soft boyfriends #relationship goals, well kinda short, writing this made me realise how much i want a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyongie/pseuds/babyongie
Summary: When Donghyuck first met Mark, he was certain the latter was some kind of angel sent from heavens being because, really, how can a mere human be so amazing, so astounding, so remarkable, so extraordinary, so stunning?Three years later, Donghyuck is still certain that Mark is an actual angel but it doesn't matter anymore, all that mattered was that he was Donghyuck's boyfriend and, damn, he was lucky.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: do you hear my heart sing? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893550
Comments: 26
Kudos: 470





	sweet boi

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! welcome to a fluffy markhyuck fic bcos yeeee markhyuck otp !!! <3333 this is absolutely zero percent plot, hundred percent fluff so ...... just ....... don't ?? get ??? diabetes ???
> 
> recently ive really gotten into this song fic thing so this is my first attempt at it !!!!! i rlly love this song (a bop as mark lee wld say), i rlly love the artist (stan chevy for the cutest music uwuwuw) and i love the entire vibe of the song yknow so please do check it out !!!!
> 
> !! [𝘀𝘄𝗲𝗲𝘁 𝗯𝗼𝗶](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlDclqxD4ls) by 𝗰𝗵𝗲𝘃𝘆 !!
> 
> im also actually planning on making this a series??? .... a 'fics based on songs' kind of thing but idk how committed im going to be on the idea lolol ,,,,,,, don't be surprised if i dont write again until like three years later lolol heeee
> 
> EDIT: edited this finallyyyyyyy~ !!!! i think i managed to grab all the mistakes but if anyone notices anything more LET ME KNOW !! i really just turned off lapslock and fixed up some punctuation and grammer so....... not really worth a reread hahah !!! 
> 
> um i think thats all for my rant heheh. again ,,,, thank you so so so much for reading !!! stay safe and healthy and hydrated !! <33 lots of love, cel !!!

_**!! tw:** implied homophobia, mentions of an eating disorder (not in the present), non-consensual touching **!!**_

  


  


* * *

  


  


**_ my sweet boy. _ **

  


Mark Lee.

  


Donghyuck is certain that he had saved a hundred puppies in his past life to be able to consider this absolute  _ gem _ of a person his significant other. Mark Lee, excelling academic student, captain of the basketball team, musically gifted, an ace by all definitions. And Lee Donghyuck's _ boyfriend _ .

  


If you had walked up to Donghyuck, back in high school, during the time he was still struggling with his sexuality after he had been involuntarily outed, had been diagnosed with an eating disorder by the unhelpful school counsellor and just had absolutely zero aim in life that he would be dating someone like Mark, he probably would have punched you square in the face. Well, not really, because throwing up everything you ate left you way too weak to deck someone.

  


His insecurities technically weren't his fault. Sure, he certainly could have been a little more proactive in finding help and getting out of the toxic hell hole  _ (read: his high school) _ but by the time his final year rolled around, he was completely burnt out and all he wanted to do was graduate and leave.

  


Honestly, he had never expected to be treated like this during his school years. Donghyuck had been told one too many times he was a handful. However, his family said it affectionately, with him being the apple of his parents' eyes and the baby of their family. But his peers? Well, they meant it very seriously and very much in a way meant to hurt him.

  


School – from kindergarten to high school – had been nothing less than complete agony and often Donghyuck found himself walking through hallways with his head low, quietly going to his classes as if he wasn’t even there and spending lunches in the library, finishing the day off with a pillow soaked with tears. He just never seemed to fit in, no matter how hard he tried. He was always too much of something or not enough of something and it had pushed him down to a point where he thought he could never get back up.

  


Surviving the last few years of high school was a feat Donghyuck still patted himself on the back for. Keeping up the facade that nothing the people around him did affect him was a gruelling task. Knowing that everyone knew he was gay when he hadn't been ready to come out yet, knowing that in the front pocket of his backpack were a bottle of emetics to down after a meal, knowing very damn well that he was weird and unusual in the eyes of the rest of the student body. Yeah, he  _ really _ doesn't know how he survived all of that.

  


But then he graduated and he fled as far away as he could and decided to start afresh in the city. There, as he started university, he realised that maybe not peaking in high school was a good thing.

  


He owes it all to his roommates who became his best friends, helping him especially when he was struggling. So  _ sure _ , finding Donghyuck hunched over a toilet with a bottle of pills next to him as he threw up his lunch probably wasn't the best first impression but the point was that his roommates had been more than happy to help him.

  


To heal him.

  


Soon enough the group of four were inseparable.

  


These boys were everything good that happened to him. Feeling normal in a group where they were all gay but at the same time shared the mutual understanding sexuality didn't define you as a person brought the same comfort as when he held his mum's hand. Knowing that they made sure he went to therapy to heal from his disorder, celebrating with him when he finally stopped have continuous urges to throw up after a meal something brought the same emotions as when his brother took him out to a fancy restaurant after he finally passed his driving test. Being able to wear makeup and outfits that weren't Nike hoodies and Adidas sweatpants not just alone but as a group had brought the same feeling as his dad embracing him after he came out to his family.

  


And sure, Jeno and Jaemin were a tiny bit excessive with their displays of affection and yes, Renjun certainly was a little shit but they were his very own family. His calm after the storm.

  


It was Renjun who introduced him to Mark. The Chinese male had made a habit of dragging Donghyuck to basketball practices and games to keep him company as he cheered for his boyfriend, Yukhei. While Donghyuck had never been that interested in sport, Mark had caught his eye within a couple of seconds and his first thought was  _ oh shit _ .

  


Now don't get him wrong, Donghyuck doesn't normally generalise people and yeah, Yukhei was very much gay and dating Renjun but Donghyuck was certain the rest of the basketball team, including Mark, was straight as they could come. The way Mark shied away from affection from his teammates but smiled widely at the cheerleaders made it quite obvious to Donghyuck.

  


Or so he thought because less than a month after his first time keeping Renjun company, the shorter male dragged him down because  _ apparently _ , Mark Lee wanted to meet him. Because  _ apparently _ , Mark Lee was intrigued by the boy who sat next to his teammate's boyfriend during practice.

  


It was an awkward beginning filled with stutters and long  _ um _ s but in the end, Donghyuck had left with Mark's number in his phone and the answer that  _ no _ , Mark was not straight.

  


And so now, three years later, Mark and Donghyuck were together, happy and very much in love and Donghyuck was content. He was glad high school Donghyuck hadn't given up because what was waiting for him at the other end — his friends and Mark — was worth everything he went through.

  


**_ tall and gentle, _ **

**_ too hot to handle, _ **

**_ you're all that I want. _ **

  


The basketball game had a few seconds left on the clock, according to the bright red numbers counting down on the scoreboard. Now, Donghyuck did not know how basketball worked.  _ Yes _ , his boyfriend of three years had been part of the team since the beginning of university and was now the captain of the team and  _ yes _ , said boyfriend had tried to teach him the basics but sport just really wasn't his forte. He just watched Mark the entire game, cheering whenever he got the ball and jumping up in excitement when the boy managed to get the ball through the hoop.

  


But as usual, the rush of adrenaline that came with the games always left him giddy and smiling. He sat on the edge of the seat, the sound of squeaky shoes and the ball thumping against the vinyl floors making his heart thunder in his chest with agitation.

  


"They just need two more points." Jeno pointed at the scoreboard, "if someone gets it in within the two-pointer Mark, we'll win."

  


"Even better, if Mark throws it now they get a three-pointer," Jaemin inputted.

  


Mark was holding the ball, quite far from the hoop and very obviously trying to find someone who wasn't being Marked by the opposition but unfortunately for him there was no one. Then in a flash, he made a move, one second Mark was holding the ball, the next he was in the air and aiming the ball at the hoop and just as it miraculously went through the hoop, even with the distance, the timer went off. Now, Donghyuck might not know how the game works but he did know Mark had just gotten the team's winning points.

  


His shriek of happiness that came bubbling up was lost among the others but as Mark bent over, hands on knees and catching his breath, his eyes scanned the seats until their settled upon Donghyuck.

  


Donghyuck smiled widely, waving his arms in the air excitedly, and giggled as Mark flashed his grin back with a swift lift of his hand. Donghyuck stood restlessly at one of the lower seats as the audience piled out and waited while Mark and his team were praised and congratulated by others.

  


But as soon as he could, Mark escaped and jogged towards Donghyuck with the brightest smile on his face. The older male towered over him and Donghyuck looked up with a sly grin as he teasingly stood up as well, erecting to his full height to be as almost as tall as Mark. Donghyuck, in all honesty,  _ is  _ the same height as him, only if didn't slouch all the time and have the most horrible posture. But amongst the two of them, they knew Donghyuck would never put enough effort into straightening his back.

  


Mark laughed at this as he leaned in slowly, wrapping an arm around Donghyuck's waist and pulling him close. Mark's touches always left Donghyuck feeling like he was the only person in the world. The specific elated emotions he felt at that moment could only be brought out when Mark's fingers trailed up his back, ghosting the skin of his neck and then finally resting on his jawline.

  


It was just like Mark to always be gentle with him, treat him as if he was a fragile doll made of porcelain and easily breakable. Donghyuck would be the world's biggest liar if he said that this annoyed him. Donghyuck let out a content sigh, no, it made him so happy.

  


Flush against each other, chest to chest, nose to nose, lips  _ almost  _ touching, if only Mark would just lean in a little bit more.

  


Instead, Mark's warm breath fanned Donghyuck's face and Mark's hands cupped his cheeks, ever so softly. "So, how'd I do?"

  


"The best out there," Donghyuck replied easily and quickly. If Mark didn't close the gap between them, he would do it himself, he concluded as he kept his eyes trained on the pink plushness that was Mark's lips.

  


"Really? I thought Yukhei did better than me though, he got a lot of hoops in the game."

  


Now Donghyuck knew he was being teased and he was about to simply lean in but he paused and felt nice and since Mark  _ did _ win the MVP title he decided to indulge a little and stay put. He raised his eyes, making sure to flutter his lashes prettily and he smiled inwardly when he saw Mark gulp harshly and his cheeks colour a pretty red. "You were the best for me." he leaned in even more. " _ You're _ all that I want."

  


And with that Donghyuck feels a pair of lips on his and his eyes fall shut. He loops his arms around Mark's neck, allowing the two to press up against each other even more and suddenly, time had stopped. It was just them, with Mark's tongue easing its way into his mouth and his arms tightening around his waist.

  


Gentle but passionate, like all of Mark's kisses.

  


"I love you."

  


The confession was uttered between harsh breaths, swollen lips and a lilt in his tone as Mark pressed his forehead against Donghyuck's but he said it in such a tender way, Donghyuck felt his stomach lurch and suddenly he wanted to cry. But instead, he smiled.

  


"I love you too."

  


**_ oh baby, _ **

**_ sweet as nectar, _ **

**_ honeysuckle. _ **

**_ you make everything so fun. _ **

  


Donghyuck genuinely didn't know how they got into this position. It was supposed to be an innocent movie date at Mark's place, making most of his roommate's absence, the two of them watching a movie Donghyuck had been eager to reminisce from his childhood.

  


Instead, there they were, naked under warm blankets and cuddled up against each other, basking in the emotions that always filled them to the brim – post activity.

  


The younger male threw a leg over Mark's torso, snuggling closer and closer until not even the smallest particles could have squeezed through between them. Mark didn't mind, his eyes focused on Donghyuck with soft and twinkling eyes, gently patting away the sweat that had accumulated through the afternoon.

  


" _ Markie _ ," Donghyuck whined quietly, his voice airy and sweet, leaning into the male's affection with so much earnest it made Mark's heart skip a beat. "Love you  _ so _ much."

  


Mark hummed in response, moving just a bit to be able to press a kiss on Donghyuck's forehead, then nose, then cheek, then finally his lips. They kissed for a bit longer than a second before Donghyuck pulled himself away from Mark’s lips with immense difficulty and then pushed himself up onto his elbows and flipped over to straddle Mark.

  


A groan escaped Mark's lips, his eyes closing in pleasure from how Donghyuck’s nude body felt on his own, letting his head fall back on the pillows behind him. Donghyuck continued pushing down, placing a kiss on Mark's chest, up to his sternum then grazing up his neck to his chin and then finally his lips, once again. Lost in the pleasure, Mark chased Donghyuck's lips even after he lost his breath and the younger smiled, simply allowing the other to catch his lips once again. 

  


Kisses with Mark always reminded Donghyuck of when he was young and visiting his grandparents at their farm in the outskirts of the country. It took him to the past when he would pluck a bloom of honeysuckle and let the sweet nectar drop on his tongue, immersing himself in its aromatic taste that made all his senses tingle.

  


When he was young, he would practically inhale honeysuckle plants even though they always left him with an upset tummy but that didn't quite bother seven-year-old Donghyuck at the moment.

  


But Mark didn't come with that side effect. Instead, Mark made him feel full and warm and content and he decided he loved it much, much more than honeysuckle nectar.

  


"Sorry that I got too carried away," Mark whispered, voice raspy and breath heavy, finally pulling himself away from Donghyuck's lips, smiling when he saw how bruised his lips were. "I know you were excited to watch the movie."

  


Donghyuck murmured something incoherently, as he lay his head on Mark's chest, but Mark still picked up what the boy said.

  


"You make everything so fun."

  


Mark grinned, pinning Donghyuck down on the bed and flipping their positions over, causing Donghyuck breath to catch in his throat. "Do I?" Mark's voice was suddenly an octave lower and J _ esus _ the things it did to him.

  


Donghyuck had barely nodded before Mark pounced on him and completely let loose once again. He caught Donghyuck's lips in a heated kiss, his hands feeling up at every inch of Donghyuck's skin, his knee prying Donghyuck's legs open, his hips grinding down with the only mission of wanting to completely ruin the boy under him.

  


And so, if they spent another hour doing something that was not watching the movie, it was nobody's business.

  


**_ oh boy, _ **

**_ my sweet boy, _ **

**_ hey. _ **

**_ you got a smile so bright, _ **

**_ your pearls be making me so blind _ **

  


This was a regular occurrence for Renjun and Donghyuck. Sitting inside the cold gym by the seats, finishing up any homework that was pending whilst their boyfriends ran around and threw balls at each other.  _ (basketball simplified by lee donghyuck.) _ Honestly speaking, however, neither of them were complaining.

  


How could they when they were able to watch cute boys,  _ their _ cute boys, run around looking all hot and handsome. Just because Donghyuck wasn't too interested in sport did not mean he didn't appreciate the wonders it did to Mark's body and aura. Mark was the epitome of perfection and it just seemed to rocket up when he played basketball.

  


Which is why, honestly speaking once again, homework wasn't really completed during these practice sessions. It was more toggling and drooling and less focusing on notes he had to review.

  


This was mainly due to the fact Mark, being the kind captain he was, always wore  _ that _ smile on his face. It was a smile that screamed sweet and kind and Donghyuck was certain that the welcoming aura that Mark seemed to have been born with that caused the team's dynamics to work so well together.

  


A little into their relationship, Donghyuck had also realised Mark had the smallest dent of a dimple on his cheek that would occasionally show up whenever his smiles were extra wide and Donghyuck was always left a flustered mess when he realised whenever Mark smiled at him, his dimple would show. As he did, just then.

  


It made him feel extra special and he loved it.

  


Donghyuck, being the extremely smart person he was, had also concluded that him needing glasses shortly after meeting Mark had a very obvious link.

  


"I've connected it," Donghyuck claimed, nudging Renjun out of his own reverie with Yukhei.

  


"What?" the latter snapped. Renjun might be everything short and cute but he was also scary, especially when he had been disrupted from his cheesy staring competition with his beloved boyfriend.

  


"I've connected it," Donghyuck repeated, a goofy grin spread on his lips, not minding his friend's attitude. "I'm going blind because of Mark's smile."

  


Renjun let out a sigh, biting down on his tongue to not laugh at his best friend's  _ intelligence _ . His face was nonchalant, seemingly blank as a sheet of paper but Donghyuck could see the mirth swimming in his irises.

  


"You didn't connect shit."

  


"Did you just use a BuzzFeed meme on me?"

  


**_ oh, _ **

**_ you sugar coat your words, _ **

**_ just to make sure that I don't get hurt. _ **

  


"Oh baby, please don't cry."

  


Usually, Mark's words were more than enough to calm him down but this time Donghyuck was far too deep in his pool of self-hatred. But Mark kept trying, his voice drenched in sugar and honey and everything sweet and Donghyuck wanted to, he really did, but he just couldn't seem to cease the tears streaming down his face.

  


The large B+ staring at him on his screen was a huge slap on his face. He knew the mark wasn't necessarily a bad score but the class it was from had been one of his easiest and so he had relaxed which obviously wasn't the right thing to do, considering what he got for his test. It was the first grade that wasn't an A after he had tried so hard to keep his perfect record.

  


This was a first and it just devastated him.

  


"I'm so stupid, Mark. Aren't I? So, so stupid and dum– mmph!"

  


Mark shut the boy up with a rough kiss, clutching his shoulder to hold him in place for a few seconds before pulling away softly. He followed it with a much gentler peck and then proceeded to cradle the male in his arms, swaying gently. "Baby, don't  _ ever  _ say that about yourself. Never degrade yourself like that. You're the smartest boy I know, one test result doesn't define you as a person."

  


Donghyuck was still a bit miserable but nodded and melted into Mark's embrace. The words had been stern leaving no room for debate and so instead Donghyuck focused on stopping his crying. The cluster of kisses he received toned down his strong emotions and he smiled for the first time that afternoon.

  


He might still be a little miserable but at least he was miserable and very much in love.

  


So, it was with the small, quivering smile on his face that he nodded, allowing himself to melt into Mark's warm embrace. "You always seem to know what to say, Markie," Donghyuck mumbled, before diverting the course of the conversation. "Remember when you were a stuttering mess at first?"

  


Mark wasn't dense enough to not realise Donghyuck was changing the subject but he didn't comment on it, pressing a kiss on the side of his temple instead. "Yeah, well you looked so beautiful I just couldn't find my words." A pause passed. "You know, the first time you came with Renjun to watch I almost died because how can anyone be so beautiful?"

  


Donghyuck was certain he had just got whiplash from how quickly he got up from Mark's arms. His eyes were squinted in a deadly glare but he couldn't hide his slight blush and it gave away what he was truly feeling away. Mark leaned back on his elbows, brows raised, interested in what Donghyuck was doing.

  


"Stop being so confident.  _ I'm _ the confident one in this relationship." Donghyuck insisted, a shy pout on his lips, his finger pointing accusingly at the older boy.

  


Mark just hummed, wearing a goofy grin on his face as he leaned in to loop his arms around Donghyuck's waist and pull him in.

  


"Whatever you say, Hyuck."

  


**_ you make me higher than a sire, _ **

**_ treat me like royalty. _ **

**_ do me a favour, _ **

**_ and just take me away _ **

  


Donghyuck was not used to the situation he was currently stuck in. When the group of new, first-year boys asked him for directions he was more than happy to help them in finding their around campus, knowing very well how confusing the entire place was. What he was not more than happy about was when one of the boys decided it was perfectly fine to grope his ass.

  


And suddenly it was okay for another to harshly pin him against a brick wall of one of the buildings. To anyone else passing them, it would just seem like a gang of boys hanging around like every other friendship group did. Unbeknownst to them however was that there was a very irritated Donghyuck in the middle trying to get free from the grabbing and prodding and poking of the boys.

  


Since when were first years so buff and strong? And since when were they literal harassers?

  


" _ Fucking _ hell!" Donghyuck finally screamed, losing the last of his calmness. "Don't  _ fucking _ touch me, you dickheads."

  


It was his loud shout that attracted attention to the huddle and Donghyuck, to his luck, found one of the people whose interests had been piqued was Mark. He let himself go lax against one of the boys knowing very well that with Mark there, nothing bad could happen to him.

  


Mark was seething. "He said don't touch him or are you bloody deaf?" Mark barked, balling his hands into fists so tight his blunt nails dug into his palms. He was trying to calm the fire building up inside him, he couldn't get physical with any of them or he might be suspended from the basketball team or even worse, kicked out. But seeing Donghyuck look at him pleadingly, all his common sense flew out the window, getting angrier by the second as the males still held onto Donghyuck.

  


Donghyuck realised this a few seconds later and as much as he wanted Mark to save him like a knight in shining armour, he wasn't about the get his boyfriend in trouble with the sports team head for beating up a few idiots. So instead he lifted his knee swiftly and kicked up, aiming it right where it hurt the boy the most.

  


With a grunt, he was let go and Donghyuck ran towards Mark, clinging onto him as if his life depended on it. The corner of Mark's lips had quirked up in pride and seeing this Donghyuck smiled satisfied. Mark didn't end up wasting too much time with any of the boys. Fortunately, being first years meant name tags stuck on their chest and Mark used his eidetic memory to remember when he sent in a report to administration.

  


The lot had a big storm coming if they thought they could get away with what they had tried to pull off.

  


Donghyuck's smile widened when Mark turned around, turning his attention towards him. He felt a little ruffled and a little startled but all in all, he wasn't too traumatised. Honestly, he felt prouder at being able to handle the situation without having to drag Mark in the middle of it all.

  


"Did they hurt you baby?" Mark fussed around Donghyuck, his fingers dancing across his cheeks, his lips ghosting small kisses on the expanse of his skin.

  


"Nope,  _ I _ hurt them."

  


Mark hummed, smiling even more proudly if that was even possible. "Do you need anything?"

  


Donghyuck felt like he was burning under Mark's scorching touch. It made him hot and cold at the same time, making him feel restless all over. Mark treated him like royalty like he was the most precious thing ever and oh what Donghyuck would do to keep it that way forever and ever.

  


"Just take me away." he finally whispered, leaning in to hug Mark close to him.

  


Mark nodded, dutifully taking Donghyuck's bag from him and waking him back to his dorm. It was quiet between the two of them, the sound of the busy campus fading behind them like radio static. The two of them would be free for a few hours before Mark had to leave for his afternoon classes and both of them were looking forward to a free dorm.

  


Except, when they entered, they realised it was not empty. In fact, it was quite the opposite with all three of Donghyuck's roommates inside. Two of them who were dating and always two seconds from eating each other up and another one who threatened to stab any of them if they should any sort of PDA within a span of a hundred meters. So instead of lounging in the common room and watch TV – or do something else – the couple was forced into Donghyuck's closet of a room.

  


"Are you sure you're alright?" Mark asked a second time as he closed the door softly while Donghyuck leapt onto his bed. It was unmade like always, the room a little brighter than usual as he had actually opened the window by his bed to let the sunlight in.

  


With a bounce he flopped down on his stomach, resting his head on his palms which were propped up by his elbows, and smiled sweetly at Mark.

  


"Mark, baby, I promise. I'm fine."

  


Mark hummed, walking over to sit next to him and within a few seconds Donghyuck had jumped up and made himself comfortable in Mark's arms. He rested his head on Mark's chest, arms circling Mark's waist, letting himself enjoy the warm embrace of Mark.

  


"I'm glad you safe."

  


**_ my sweet boy. _ **

  


Donghyuck stood tall in the face of the bright sun, closing his eyes and inhaling a large breath of fresh air. Opening his eyes, he feasted on the beautiful yellow flowers that completely covered the entirety of the landscape as far as his eyes could see. The canola flower field seemed like it was rivalling the sun's brightness with how dazzling and luminous the yellow was.

  


Donghyuck walked forward a little, through the flowers, his ankles completely hidden from the petals. The sweet aroma was rich and syrupy, almost narcotic, and it enveloped him in a warm haze.

  


In the distance, he heard the car door slam shut and he smiled, waiting for Mark to catch up with him. "It's so pretty, isn't it?" he asked once he felt Mark's familiar presence behind him. He looked back at Mark, smiling widely after Mark mumbled a soft, yes only to blush bright red when he saw Mark's gaze directed not at the field of flowers but him.

  


Mark nodded once more. "Yeah, really pretty."

  


" _ Stop _ ," Donghyuck elongated his words, feeling an alien urge to stomp his foot at what Mark was doing. "You're actually so corny," he added with a punch to Mark's bicep.

  


"You love it," Mark said and when Donghyuck didn't say anything he smiled to himself because he knew he was right.

  


Tangling his fingers with Mark's, Donghyuck walked with a smile Mark was certain that beat both the sun and the flowers by tenfold. Actually, it wasn't even worth the comparison because nothing could beat Donghyuck’s smile, especially when the sun twinkled on his tan skin, making it seem like his whole body was sparkling. It was in moments like these Mark knew he one of the luckiest – if not  _ the _ luckiest – people in the world.

  


With the softest whispers of the breeze letting the flowers around them sway in unison, Donghyuck sat down and pulled Mark down with him to the ground, pushing the older male down to the floor.

  


"Oh?" Mark wore a smirk and Donghyuck paused, realising what it seemed like he was doing.

  


"Pervert," Donghyuck muttered, stabbing a finger into his chest harshly, before continuing his actions. Donghyuck was certain Mark had said something cheesy along the lines of 'your pervert' as he laid his own head on Mark's chest but ignored it.

  


The two lay there, among the tangle of flowers around them, watching the clouds pass by them at a slow pace. There, as they lay in the field of yellow flowers, the sun starting to set beyond the horizon, Donghyuck was certain that this, this was true love.

  


He turned slightly onto his side, staring up at Mark. The boy had his eyes closed and his breathing was soft but he wasn't asleep, obvious in the way his lips were quirked up slightly. Donghyuck couldn't hold himself back and leaned in gently, pressing a fleeting kiss on Mark's chin.

  


Donghyuck's lips trailed up further, leaning in even further to kiss Mark right on his lips. Mark responded with the same slow energy Donghyuck held, his eyes still closed, even as Donghyuck parted.

  


"Mm, you taste like strawberries," Donghyuck mumbled, resting his head on Mark's shoulder. His fingers drew nonsensical patterns on Mark's chest lightly, Mark squirming at the ticklish sensation it brought.

  


"Must be the ones I ate in the car," Mark mumbled, sleepily. Donghyuck couldn't blame him, their road trip had gone a little off course and so to get home in time, they had to wake up ridiculously early.

Although, this little pit stop was taking a little longer than expected.

  


"I don't understand how you don't like strawberries." Mark added after a beat, "they're like, the best. Maybe not as good as watermelon but still hella good."

  


Donghyuck simply pulled a face in response to that and shook his head. "Weird taste buds, Markie."

  


Mark giggled at that, before casually throwing out a question. "But were they sweet?"

  


Donghyuck missed a beat at the words and he was glad Mark's eyes were still closed because he was certain his cheeks were embarrassingly red. He let out a huff and then pinched Mark's shoulder. But Donghyuck was a weak man and so it was shyly, his face stuffed int he crook of Mark's neck that he nodded.

  


"Yeah," he whispered. "yeah, really sweet."

  


He got the courage to look up, Mark still seemingly in the brink of a nap although the redness of the tip of his ears gave him away. Donghyuck laughed inwardly at that, at least he wasn't the only flustered one.

  


"My sweet boy."

  


Mark looked down at Donghyuck and smiled, that certain, small dimple that showing up causing his smile to look even more precious. Mark's eyes twinkled, putting stars to shame, his lips softer than rose petals, his cheekbones high and his jawline sharp enough to cut. And Donghyuck relished.

  


He relished in the fact that this was his boyfriend. He has been for the past three years, he is now as they lived life at the moment with each other.

  


And Donghyuck would do anything to make sure he would be in the future as well.


End file.
